


For You, My Love

by kiwiootori



Category: EXID (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiootori/pseuds/kiwiootori
Summary: Hani is the princess of Exildia and Hyojin is her personal knight.





	For You, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another request from [girls-scenarios](https://girls-scenarios.tumblr.com/post/185502605251/for-you-my-love) on Tumblr. This is my first EXID fic but I worked really hard on it so I hope you all enjoy?  
> Also posted over on [AFF](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1405721/for-you-my-love).

“Princess, please get down from there, you’re going to fall!” At the sound of a familiar knights voice, Princess Hani of Exildia looked down from her perch on the stable roof, a wide grin on her face. Sure enough, her knight Hyojin was standing at the bottom, hands on her hips and an exasperated look on her face, and Hani laughed, waving at her. This was nothing new. Hani always found new places to climb and explore, but no matter where she went, Hyojin would always find her, letting out loud sighs and shaking her head as she tried to make sure the princess was safe. It was kind of like a game, and Hani was winning.

“Awe, don’t be a worrywart, I’m safe. Come up with me, the wind feels great!” As if to prove her point, she threw up her hands and watched as the wind gently caught at her long sleeves. Her knight didn’t seem to be impressed, though, hands staying at her hips as she shook her head.

“Honestly, one day you’re going to fall and hurt yourself and the king and queen are going to have my head for not doing my job. And what are you doing wearing peasant clothes again? And pants on top of that? Did you steal the poor stableman’s clothes?”

“No, silly, I made them myself.” Hani spread her legs and clutched at the roofing, pouting down at the other woman. “And you wear pants, why can’t I wear pants?”

“Because you’re the princess, and I’m just a knight.”

“Yeah, I’m the princess, so I can do whatever I want.”

“I don’t think that’s how that works.” Despite her long suffering sigh, Hyojin smiled slightly, and Hani grinned again, shaking her head so that her unruly and curly hair could fall down around her shoulders.

“Come up and sit beside me. I need protecting up here.”

“Sure you do. If you fall, I’ll end up falling too, and then we’ll both be hurt.”

“Just come up here.”

“Yes, Princess.” Hyojin moved deftly even with a weapon strapped to her hip, strong hands easily gripping at the bricks on the side of the stable as she scaled the wall in seconds. As she pulled herself up onto the roof, Hani held out her hand, making her laugh. “Are you trying to help me?”

“I’m nice sometimes,” Hani said in return, quickly pulling back her hand as Hyojin moved to sit beside her. “See? Isn’t the breeze nice up here?” Hani’s hair blew slightly, and Hyojin looked away, towards the mountains where the breeze always came in from. On the roof, she could just see them peeking over the top of the castle walls, and as the wind tickled her face, she smiled.

“It is nice.”

“I told you.”

Hyojin turned to look back at the princess, shaking her head slightly. “But what would your parents say if they saw you out here?”

With a snort, Hani shrugged, staring back down at the ground. “My mom would tell me to be more ladylike, and my dad would tell me to behave like a princess. But that’s why I like being with you. You like me just a I am. You aren’t like the rest of them.” The wind blew a little bit harder, and Hyojin instinctively reached out to hold onto Hani’s arm, steadying her. At her touch, Hani looked up, staring into the other woman’s eyes, and Hyojin’s heart jumped. “You’re the only one I like, Hyojin.”

“Really?” She was a little breathless, but Hyojin held her composure, giving the princess a smile. “I’m honored, Princess.”

It apparently wasn’t the reply Hani wanted, because she looked away, back at the ground, and Hyojin could finally breathe again. “Yeah. You should be.”

“Your lessons start in an hour,” Hyojin said, changing the subject. “So you should head back inside to get ready.”

“Help me down.” Hani held out her arms, and Hyojin sighed, knowing that she didn’t need any help at all. Still, it was her job, so she stood and turned around.

“Climb onto my back and I’ll carry you down.”

Even after they hit the ground, Hani didn’t let go, holding on tight. Swallowing, Hyojin turned to look at her, wishing her face wasn’t so close. “We’re on the ground.”

“I know.” Hani closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against Hyojin’s shoulder, hair tickling her skin, and Hyojin knew that she couldn’t say no, even if she wanted to. “Just let me stay here for a little bit longer.”

“Okay.”

* * *

 

As rowdy as she was, Hani loved when it was time to bathe. The warm water felt like an embrace, and she loved the way the roses smelt when her servant put them into the water. She could close her eyes and relax, imagining that someone who smelt like roses was holding her close. Someone like her own mother, who hadn’t done any such thing since she was a child. But all too soon, the water would become cold, and she would be forced back into her huge, empty room. Even when the fireplace was lit, the room was too cold and too lonely, and she wished to be in the bath again.

Tonight, like so many other nights, she tired of shivering and tossing in her bed and slipped silently out of the blankets and into her slippers, carefully making the bed before picking up the candle beside her bed and walking over to the wall near the window. The faint outline of a door could hardly be seen, but she knew perfectly where to fit her fingers, slipping them behind a loose stone. With a tug, the door swung open with a short scrape, and she quickly moved inside, disappearing into the darkness.

The corridor was cold, and she shivered, holding the candle high until she reached the other door and pushed it open. Warmth rushed in, and a smile came to her lips as she stepped inside, gently closing the door behind her.

“Hyojin.” At her voice, the body in the bed sat up, blinking sleepily as her hand immediately reached for the weapon at her side.

“Princess, are you okay?”

“I’m okay. My room was cold and I couldn’t sleep.”

“Ah.” She pushed the sword back down and pulled the covers back to swing her legs over the side of the bed. “Do you need me to light a fire?” The question was just for show. Hani had done this so many times that Hyojin had to know exactly what she wanted, so the princess didn’t even answer the question, just walking to the bed instead. After setting the candle down on the shelf near the bed, she slipped out of her slippers and into the warm bed, settling down at Hyojin’s side.

“Why is your room always so warm?”

“It’s smaller, so it heats up faster.”

Hani hummed and closed her eyes before moving closer to the other woman, curling into her arms. Slowly, Hyojin wrapped her up in a hug, rubbing her cold skin to warm her. The air was intimate, but Hani seemed satisfied, relaxing against Hyojin’s chest.

“I have a question,” she said, voice uncharacteristically soft. It was only like this that Hyojin saw this side of her, sleepy and soft and nothing like the brash girl she knew in the mornings.

“I might have an answer,” she said, pushing the other woman’s hair behind her ears.

“Why did my parents make you my guard even though you aren’t a man like most knights?” Hani’s eyes were still closed, but the question sounded sincere, and Hyojin thought for a moment, trying to find the best answer.

“Well, I am just as strong as the male knights. And since I’m a woman like you, I can go everywhere with you without worry of indecent things happening.”

“Indecent things? Like loving you? I heard that the daughter of a nobleman recently fell in love with her servant and they ran off together. Is it like that?”

Hyojin swallowed, looking down at Hani’s soft features and her innocent, now wide eyes. The princess was still innocent and sheltered, and she felt almost bad for bringing it up. “Yes, something like that.”

“Oh.” Hani closed her eyes again and Hyojin let out the breath she’d been holding, gently running her fingers through the girl’s hair. Was it really okay to hold her like this? Did Hani even know what sneaking into another person’s quarters could mean? “I don’t think it worked.”

Blinking, Hyojin stalled. “You don’t think what worked?”

“Them giving me a girl so I wouldn’t fall in love. Because I love you.” For a moment, Hani’s words made her heart jump, before she took a deep breath and remembered that Hani hardly knew anything of the world. Hyojin didn’t know if Hani even know what the word “love” meant. But she smiled, determined not to hurt the girl in her care.

“That’s nice. Now, you should go to sleep. You have an early morning to look forward to.” Hani hummed against her chest, apparently taking her advice, and Hyojin lay awake, wondering what she should do. Eventually, after Hani’s breathing had evened and her grip loosened, Hyojin slipped out of bed and collected her slippers before picking her up. The princess was light in her arms, sleeping face tranquil and cute, and she had the urge to kiss her, but she shook the urge away and quickly tucked her back into her own huge bed. As she turned to leave, the chill in the room made her shiver, and she glanced back at the princess, worried she’d wake.

But she didn’t stir, so she quietly slipped away, back to her own room before she could give in to any of the voices in her head, insisting that she loved Hani too.

* * *

 

“My parents are marrying me off.” Hani’s words made Hyojin stop in her tracks, sword mid-strike at the bale of hay she’d been using for practice. Slowly, she turned around to look back at the princess, who sat behind her on a stone, once again wearing pants with her hair wild and untamed, falling around her shoulders. However, her normally playful expression was missing, and Hyojin slowly let her arm fall to her side, searching for the words to say. She’d noticed that Hani was down, but she hadn’t thought it would be this.

“Do you know who to?” She tried to keep her voice even as she put down her sword and reached for her knife, testing its weight in her hands.

“I believe he’s the son of some nobleman. I haven’t been told much about it other than that I’m to be married.” There was something unreadable in Hani’s expression as she kicks at the ground, feet bare, exposed, and dirty. “I don’t want to.”

“You  _are_  at that age,” Hyojin said, because that was what she was supposed to say. Still, there was a pang in her chest that she didn’t want to think about as she turned towards the target attached to a tree a few yards off. Deftly, she pulled her arm back and aimed before letting the knife fly. The knife landed with a loud sound, burying itself into the middle of the wood, and Hyojin’s shoulder hurt with the force of it. She didn’t know why she was so mad: this was bound to happen eventually. Hani was a princess, and princesses were married off to whoever their father thought would benefit him the most. That didn’t make it hurt worse, though, and when she turned back to look at Hani, rolling her shoulder, she could see the hurt written on her features too.

“But why should I marry someone I don’t even know? What if I hate him?” Hani shook her head slowly, looking down at the ground. “I need you to be on my side, Hyojin.”

“I’m always on your side, Princess.”

“Then why do you echo the same words as my parents?” Hani had a point, and Hyojin bit her lip, battling within herself as she picked up her sword again.

“Because things aren’t that easy. If you were to tell the king and queen that I said something to contradict them, they might have my head.”

“I would never tell them. I never tell them anything.” Hani stood to her feet and reached for one of the many knives Hyojin had laid out for practice earlier, and Hyojin had to restrain herself from worrying as she picked it up. “I don’t tell them that you let me climb on things or dress like a peasant boy or that you sometimes teach me how to defend myself. I don’t tell them that you let me sleep with you when I’m cold and lonely.” As Hani turned towards the target, Hyojin quickly stepped to the side to be out of her way, watching with a careful yet worried eye as Hani barely aimed before throwing the knife.

It landed at the top of the target, and Hani huffed in annoyance. “How many times do I have to tell you that you’re better if you keep the knife in your hands?” Hyojin said, mostly trying to change the subject. “I taught you to keep the knife close, remember?”

“I remember.” Hani sat back down on her rock with a sigh, cupping her face in her hands. “Please, Hyojin, can you tell me what you really think? About me getting married?”

Those words were dangerous, and Hyojin knew it as she stepped forward to cut down the hay once again, more erratic than before. She thought a lot of things about Hani getting married, but most of them could never leave her lips. With a sigh of her own, she lowered her weapon once again and set her shoulders. “Well, I’ll be sad to see you go. I’ll miss you a lot. And I don’t believe in arranged marriages. But I also know that it would pointless to argue against your parents. They know what they’re doing.” For a moment, the air was silent, and Hyojin thought that Hani might drop it. But as the older girl walked back to begin putting away her things, Hani reached out and caught her hand.

“What if I want to marry you instead?” She sounded completely serious, and Hyojin could feel her face begin to heat up, her heart beating hard in her chest. For a second, she allowed herself to imagine that: imagine marrying the princess she’d loved so long, imagine kissing and touching her, imagine waking up to her every morning. Then she shook her head and forced out a laugh.

“I’m sorry, Hani. You can’t.”

The younger woman’s face fell, but she didn’t let go of Hyojin’s hand, instead tugging her closer. “Is that just because my parents wouldn’t allow it? Or because you don’t want to marry me?” Her eyes were big, and Hyojin swallowed, knowing she couldn’t lie to her.

“Your parents would never allow it.”

“Do you love me too?”

The air suddenly seemed heavy, and the hairs on the back of Hyojin’s neck stood up. She was aware that someone could very well be watching them, or hearing them, and the consequences of that would be dire. She wasn’t safe, but neither was the princess, and as much as she wanted to wrap the other woman up in her arms and love her forever, she knew she couldn’t. So instead, she tugged her arm away and broke eye contact, looking back at her weapons.

“I do,” she said, keeping her voice soft. “But I can’t. We can’t do this. I’m sorry, Princess.” It hurt too much to look back at Hani, so she didn’t, plastering a smile on her face as she packed up instead as she prayed that Hani wouldn’t come to hate her. “Come, you have lessons to get ready for.”

* * *

 

Hyojin dreaded the day of the wedding, possibly even more than Hani did. Every day it crept closer, she battled away the complex feelings in her chest, knowing that she could do nothing but watch as the castle prepared and Hani cried on her shoulder because the man she was betrothed to scared her. Every day felt like hell, and Hyojin couldn’t help losing sleep as she practiced her life away, trying to become stronger and stronger, even if she knew there was nothing she could do. Maybe, in the back of her head, she thought once or twice of fighting the nobleman and running away with Hani. But that would be suicide, as the king and queen would not rest until Hani was brought back and Hyojin was executed for treason. So Hyojin sat back and bit her tongue, baring the unbearable and hoping that Hani would be okay.

The day of the wedding was warm and sunny, and as Hyojin stepped into the castle, dressed in her best armor for the occasion, she heard one of the maids say that the gods had blessed the marriage with good weather. Under her breath, Hyojin scoffed, clutching onto her sword tighter and marching past the two ladies towards Hani’s room for the final time. Inside, Hani was dressed in the castle’s finest, white gown flowing to the ground and face covered by a carefully-crafted veil of the finest material the world could offer. Her shoulders were rigid, and although Hyojin couldn’t see her face, she knew the princess was uncomfortable with the transformation. The gown was a far cry from her normal pants, and her feet trembled inside unfamiliar heeled boots as she clasped her hands in front of her, clutching so tightly her knuckles were white.

“It seems like I’m escorting you to the ceremony, Princess,” she said, only speaking up once the servants had scurried out of the room and left the two of them alone. At the sound of her voice, Hani looked up and gently lifted up her veil to peer out at Hyojin, eyes wide. She looked pretty, yet anxious and worried, and the thought of someone else taking off that veil made Hyojin feel sick.

“Hyojin.” Hani let out a breath, and her shoulders slumped slightly. “I can’t believe today is the day.” All around the castle, Hyojin had heard the servants saying the same thing, but hearing it from the other woman’s mouth made it sound like a terrible thing.

“I can hardly believe it myself.”

“I don’t want to get married.” Hani’s voice was uncharacteristically small, and Hyojin cleared the room in a few steps to stand in front of her, reaching down to take her hand.

“I know, and I’m sorry.”

“Can you hug me? One more time?” The armor she had on was uncomfortable, but Hani was earnest as she stood from her chair, so Hyojin gave in, opening up her arms. Hani was small in her arms, even with her giant dress, and for the first time in her life, Hyojin felt like crying. She didn’t, though, staying strong for Hani’s sake as she pulled away to give her a smile.

“Don’t worry. I’ll always be there to protect you. It’ll be okay.” She wasn’t sure how true her words would be. Although she was supposed to travel with Hani, whether or not the nobleman would accept her as a new knight was still a question, and he could easily say he didn’t want her. Still, she couldn’t bring herself to let Hani know that. Not when she was already so scared.

“Really? Do you promise?”

“I promise,” Hyojin said, bringing up the other woman’s hand to press a gentle kiss to her skin, even as the knowledge that she might be lying burnt her throat. “Now. Should we get going, Princess?”

The ceremony was to take place in the gardens, bright and blooming with life just as the king and queen hoped their daughter’s marriage would be. With bated breath and hidden feelings, Hyojin lead the princess down the stairs, holding onto her tight until the doors appeared and she knew she had to let go. On the other side of those doors, the king would be waiting to take her to her new husband. Reluctantly, Hyojin let go of Hani’s arm and opened up the door.

She should have never let go.

At first, everything seemed wonderful. The king took his daughter’s hand and Hyojin returned to her place as a knight, over by the gates to wait and watch. The crowd was large and unfamiliar, but at that point, Hyojin didn’t think that there might be someone in that crowd who might want to cause harm, instead thinking about how she knew Hani was crying under the veil, shoulders shaking in silence as she clutched her father’s hand.

Then, just as Hani reached the end of the aisle, four unfamiliar men in hoods stood up and rushed forward, yelling something unintelligible. Immediately, Hyojin drew her sword and rushed forward with the rest of the knights, but the sound of horses hooves behind them made her turn. There, thundering towards her and the rest of the knights were multiple horsemen in full armor, somehow undetected before as they moved in quickly, plowing over every knight that couldn’t jump out of the way quick enough. Hyojin scrambled to move out of the way and brandished her weapon, swinging at one of the horsemen as he passed. Her sword made contact, but the horse kicked and sent her flying back towards a tree, breath knocked out of her and eyes blurry.

A scream jerked her back to her senses and she looked up to see Hani being hauled onto one of the horses. Kick as she may, the man held her tight, spurring his horse on faster. The king lay on the ground, wounded by one of the horses, while the nobleman and guests dove for cover, desperately trying to figure out what was going on. Jumping to her feet, Hyojin spotted a riderless horse, his rider knocked down by one of the archers on the gates. With no time to reconsider, she ran for it, pulling herself into the saddle and yanking the reins to urge it on, headed for the gates. If she could just reach them before the other riders did....

Just as she rounded the corner of the castle, trashed gates in sight, she saw the riders passing through them. One of them still had a grip on Hani, and Hyojin felt her blood boil as she headed after them, digging her iron-clad heels into the stirrups. She’d promised Hani she would protect her, and she’d be damned if she let these men get away.

* * *

 

Hyojin didn’t really have a plan. She was one knight against multiple horsemen, and she had no idea where they were going after they had escaped her the first time. Still, after a while of trying to scout around and wondering what she should do, she decided to let the horse decide. After she climbed back in the saddle, she let the reins go lax and urged it forward with her heels, clicking her tongue. Thankfully, he began to move quickly, like he knew where he was going, and she brought her hand to the hilt of her sword. Hopefully, he’d take her to wherever the thugs were hiding out with Hani, or at least, somewhere close. It wasn’t the best plan, but there was nothing else she could do, especially not when half of the day was already gone. She was going to get Hani back, even if it was the last thing she did.

The sun was beginning to go down when the horse finally split from the road and headed down a hidden and unfamiliar trail. Sensing danger, Hyojin stopped him to dismount before letting him go again. He walked at an easy canter, apparently feeling safe, and Hyojin took the time to learn her surroundings. They were heading into the thick woods, and although she couldn’t say that she was surprised, she also couldn’t be excited, either. She was a knight, not a scout or anything of the sort. She wasn’t used to the woods, and it would make fighting a lot harder for her. If she could just sneak up on them somehow, or take them one-on-one-.

A loud yell came from her right and she hit the ground, listening closely. It sounded like Hani, and her heartbeat picked up as she crept closer towards the sound, squinting into the dim-lit woods. She was sure that she could see light from a fire not too far off, but was it?

“Ow! She bit me! The lass bit me! Fuck, I think she drew blood!”

“That’s what you get for tying me to a tree and then trying to touch my face.” Yep, that was Hani alright. Despite the situation, Hyojin could feel herself smile a bit. This princess wasn’t going to go easily, and that knowledge but her a little bit more at ease as she crept closer, until she could just see the outlines of the camp.

“Could you just shut up and behave? I was going to try and bribe the king and queen for your release, but now I’m just tempted to kill you instead.”

“Go ahead. Kill me, and my knight will hunt you all to the end of the earth!”

“Your knight, huh?” There were only two men in the camp now, and Hyojin watched as one scoffed and sat down beside the fire, nursing his hand. “You were being married to some noble, but you were courtin’ your knight on the side?”

“We weren’t courting, but she would still never let you hurt me.”

“Oh, a female knight?” The other man laughed, harsh and low. “I don’t think I’m scared of a little girl playing dress-up.”

“You should be. Just wait until she gets here.”

“Listen here, lass,” the last man, who seemed to be the leader, said. “Nobody is going to find us. Not out here. You might as well shut up and sit pretty, you understand?”

“I’ll never shut up.”

“I have ways of making you shut up, you-.” The man lifted his hand, but he never got the chance to do anything else. Hyojin’s knife found it’s home in his back, and he gurgled, stepping back a few times before collapsing. The other man, who had been gazing into the fire, jumped up when he fell, looking around with eyes wide as he pulled out his sword.

“What the fuck? Who’s out there! Show yourself!” Sneaking up wasn’t necessarily the most noble thing to do, but Hyojin didn’t know who else might be out there and she didn’t want him to alert them, so she quickly stepped out of the woods behind him and brandished her sword. The sight wasn’t pretty, and as he fell face-first into the fire, a well-placed slice through his neck, Hyojin wrinkled her nose and hoped that Hani hadn’t seen it.

Thankfully, when she turned to look at the other girl, her eyes were shut tight, face scared. “It’s just me,” Hyojin said softly as she walked up, yanking her knife from the leader’s back and quickly cleaning it before Hani could see. At the sound of her voice, Hani opened her eyes again, and a smile spread across her face.

“I knew you would come for me.”

“Hurry, we have no time. Do you know how many of them there were?” Hyojin spoke as she cut the ropes from around Hani’s wrists, and Hani winced as she rubbed her sore skin, thinking.

“Well, there were two men at the house up ahead, and four who brought me here. I don’t know how many more there might be.”

“So at least six. Here, take this knife. You might have to fight too.”

“There’s no way I can fight in my dress.” That was true. Even when Hani stood up, the dress dragged the floor. After a moment of decision, Hyojin sliced the fabric at her knees, watching as the bundles of tarnished white fell to the ground. Hani seemed happy to be free, snatching the veil from her head as she stepped out of the dress. It seemed she’d already lost her boots, and Hyojin stifled a laugh as Hani wiggled her toes against the mud. “That’s so much better. Thank you.”

“Come on, let’s get going. We can’t be here when they return.” Hyojin reached out, grabbing Hani’s hand out of reflex. Her hand was warm, and for a moment, the knight wondered if it was okay, only for Hani to hold on tight, reassuring her. “Which way was the house?”

“That way. North, I think.”

“Then we won’t head that way. I think heading west is our best option.” It was dark out, now, and Hyojin picked up a discarded torch, lighting it from the fire. She went to head for the woods, but Hani stopped her, quickly grabbing the two men’s bags and slinging them over her shoulder.

“There might be something valuable, like food,” she explained, and Hyojin nodded, quickly taking her hand once again.

“Good thinking. Now let’s get out of here.”

The trees were so dense that hardly any moonlight shone through, and Hyojin had to hold the torch close for fear that it might catch the forest on fire. She didn’t know where she was going, or what might be in the woods, but she did know that she didn’t want to be back at that campsite. So she continued to walk, holding Hani’s hand in the dark silence, leading her in a direction she didn’t know. At least they were heading west, which meant they would be harder to find, by anyone. The thugs would have expected them to head east back to the castle, so Hyojin figured they had a pretty good lead on them. She also knew that there was a small abandoned village to the west of the castle, near to the westernmost border. If she was lucky, they’d find the village empty and would be able to catch some sleep before the morning came.

“Hyojin?” Hani’s voice made her jump a bit, even as soft as it was.

“Yes?”

“Where are we going?”

“I’m not sure myself. But there should be an old Othaya village near here. I’m hoping to find that.”

“Othaya? Isn’t that the kingdom next to ours?” Hani moved closer, her shoulder brushing against Hyojin’s, and it was only then that the knight noticed that the other woman was shivering. She held the dying torch closer, hoping that it could at least provide a bit of warmth.

“That’s right. The village was abandoned when Exildia extended it’s westward borders, before we signed the peace treaty. We were too young to remember the battle, but I visited once with my father during training.”

“Will there still be buildings? If it’s been abandoned since then....”

“The last time I was there, there were still plenty of buildings left. The Othayans build everything with stones, so their homes last for decades with little to do damage.” As she spoke, Hyojin let her eyes roam. She’d gotten used to the darkness now, and as they walked, she’d noticed a change in the trees. There were more sweeping willows here, their branches touching the ground at her feet, which meant they had managed to get quite far, even on foot. The village shouldn’t be much further.

“My feet hurt,” Hani said, and Hyojin swallowed, remembering that the princess didn’t have shoes. They would have to stop soon, village or not.

“Get on my back, I’ll carry you,” she replied, stopping and letting go of Hani’s hand.

“Is that safe? What if someone finds us? Will you be able to fight?”

“Just be ready to jump off and we should be fine.” After a moment of deliberation, Hani climbed onto her back and wrapped her arms tight around Hyojin’s shoulders. As soon as she felt like Hani was safe, she began walking again, taking longer strides now that she didn’t have to worry about Hani keeping up. Her training to march endless miles was finally coming in handy, and she focused on the woods around her once again. They couldn’t be far, now. She would just have to search until she found it.

Hani was asleep on her back when the trees finally broke from their crowded clusters some time later to reveal the remains of the village in a clearing ahead. Despite the want to run ahead and find shelter from the chill in the air, Hyojin stopped and surveyed the scene in front of her. Although the village should be safe, any sort of people could be hiding or squatting there, and she couldn’t risk just running in.

“Hani, wake up.” The woman on her back stirred at her words, and Hyojin moved towards a willow with exposed roots, providing the perfect hiding spot. “I found the village. Stay here while I stake it out.”

“Okay.” Hani’s voice was sleepy as she climbed down and sat between the roots clutching at her legs and the bags, still shivering. After making sure that Hani was well-hidden, Hyojin went ahead carefully. She wasn’t trained for stealth operations, but she tried to best to be quiet as she approached the large main house. It loomed in the dark, tattered and worn, but standing tall despite the toll of the weather. When she opened the door, it creaked loudly, making her wince. Thankfully, though, the inside of the house was still, with no sign of any recent attention. A pile of hay was near the fireplace, where someone had slept at some point, but it was stale and old, and Hyojin knew that this meant the coast was clear.

Still, just to be safe, she checked the rest of the house, entering every room. Dust hung in the air, and she coughed slightly, but other than some mice that scurried out of the house as soon as she entered, she was the only living thing that had been in the house for a long time. After checking that the fireplace was still usable and gathering some tinder for a fire at the back of the house, she made her way back outside for Hani.

“It’s safe. Once we get inside, I’ll start a fire. They have some blankets in one of the rooms as well that I can clean for you.”

Hani was so tired that she just nodded, letting Hyojin help her up and lead her inside. Once inside, Hani checked the pile of hay for insects before collapsing down and closing her eyes, obviously exhausted. Quickly, Hyojin pushed the tinder together in the fireplace and pressed the last of the torch against it, sighing in relief when the fire jumped back to life, growing larger with the new material to burn. The fire warmed the space quickly, and Hyojin walked back to the door to bolt it before heading into one of the rooms where she’d seen blankets. They were old and worn, with holes through the once beautiful fabric and dust covering their edges, but a couple shakes cleared the dust and Hyojin held it up against the smoke of the fire to drive out any bugs. After making sure they were as clean as she could get them in this situation, she gently wrapped Hani up in them, smiling when she curled up a little more in her makeshift bed.

As Hyojin turned away, a hand grabbed her arm, and she looked down to see Hani looking up at her with tired eyes. “You aren’t leaving me, right?”

“Of course I’m not. I was just going to sleep near the fireplace.”

“Sleep with me.”

Hyojin’s face colored at the implications, but she knew Hani didn’t mean it like that. Swallowing, she glanced at the fireplace, then took her weapons and laid them on the floor. “I’m not sure there’s enough room.”

“I’ll make room. I just want you near me,” Hani said, gripping tightly at Hyojin’s hand, and the knight knew she couldn’t say no.

“Just let me put away my armor.” After the cold metal was gently laid out on the floor, Hyojin climbed onto the small pile of hay, laying beside Hani, who turned to look at her so that there would be more room. Despite the hay being uncomfortable, Hyojin was reminded of the many days Hani would sneak into her room for warmth, and tangled feelings climbed their way into her throat, making her heart beat hard. Hani, blissfully unaware of Hyojin’s inner turmoil, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her, curling in close. Out of instinct, Hyojin held her tight in return, hand coming up to tangle in the other woman’s hair. For a moment, she thought Hani might already be asleep, but then the princess shifted beside her and let out a sigh.

“Hyojin, I love you.”

Those feelings rose up again, and out here, it felt like it was safe to bare them to the world. So Hyojin closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the top of Hani’s head, breathing in her scent. “I love you too, Hani.” The tension in the other woman’s shoulders loosened, and soon, her breathing was even, signalling that she was asleep.

Even though Hyojin’s eyes were closed, she struggled to sleep, thoughts whirling through her mind as she listened closely for any sound. Eventually, she did fall asleep, and dreamed of Hani smiling at her in her wedding dress, telling her that she loved her.

* * *

 

The morning came too soon, and Hyojin awoke with a jolt, totally awake as she listened for any movement. She hadn’t intended to fall asleep, and she felt a little guilty, but thankfully, nothing seemed amiss. Hani was still asleep in her arms, and the fire had died down overnight, now just a glowing ember. Sunlight slipped in through cracks in the roof and through the windows, and Hyojin took a deep breath, calming herself down. Beside her, Hani stirred, and she turned to look at her, watching as the sunlight drifted over her face.

“Good morning,” the princess said softly, her eyes fluttering open, and Hyojin’s heart jumped in her chest. She’d wanted to kiss the other woman so many times before, but now the urge burned in her chest. Was this what it was like to wake up to the person you loved every morning?

“Good morning,” she said, hoping her voice didn’t waver too much. “Sleep well?”

“Yes, because you finally told me that you loved me too.”

“Didn’t I tell you that before?”

“You did, but then you apologized for loving me and said you couldn’t. Last night, you just said you loved me.” Her hair was wild and all over the place, just like Hyojin was used to it being, and she smiled softly as she sat up, affectionately tucking it behind her ears.

“I guess that’s true.”

“You meant it, right?” Hani sat up, eyes wide as she grabbed Hyojin’s hand. “You weren’t just saying that, right?”

Something about the woods made it easier to tell the truth, so Hyojin nodded her head when she normally would have made an excuse. “I meant it. I love you, Hani.” The other woman bloomed into a smile.

“Then you won’t take me back to the castle, right?”

“I-.” Hyojin bit her lip, not knowing what to say. “That’s a tall order. Where else would we go?”

“We can run away together. If you take me back to the castle, I’ll have to get married. But if you don’t, we can marry each other. We can stay here!”

“We can’t stay here,” Hyojin said, shaking her head. “This place is regularly used by the royal army for war training.” Hani’s face fell, and she clutched at Hyojin’s hands.

“Then you’re really going to take me back?” Hani seemed on the verge of tears, and Hyojin swallowed, knowing that she couldn’t do that. She couldn’t experience all of this, only to give Hani up again.

“No. We’ll escape to Othaya. But it’s not going to be easy. You’re still wearing your destroyed wedding dress, and I’m in my royal armor. I know a place where we can cross over without being checked, but we’ll have to buy clothes, not to mention we’ll need money, and all of my things are back at the castle.”

“Wait.” Hani turned and pointed near the fireplace. When Hyojin followed her gaze, she saw the bags that Hani had grabbed from the thugs before they left. “We never checked the bags. They probably had money on them, right?” Quickly, Hyojin moved from her spot and walked over to the bags, with Hani on her heels. In one was food and a canteen, and she handed a piece of bread to Hani as she continued to look through it. In one of the pockets, she found gold pieces and quickly pulled them out, breathing a sigh of relief. The other bag contained a hat, shoes, a journal of some sort, a knife, and more money. Much more money.

“Whatever those thugs were doing, they were making money,” Hyojin said, raising her eyebrows as she ran her fingers through the coins. “With this, we should be able to make a start for ourselves.” She turned to look at the other woman, who beamed and threw her arms around her shoulders.

“That makes me so happy!” Her face was so close, and Hyojin swallowed, eyes moving down to her lips. Before, it had been wrong to even think, but now....

“Princess, can I kiss you?” Her question took the princess by surprise, and her face colored, mouth dropping slightly open. Hyojin had never seen her like this, cute and flustered, and it made her smile, reaching up to caress her face as Hani leaned in.

“Yes, please.” Hani’s lips were soft, even after travelling all night with hardly any water. Even though Hyojin had imagined this moment for ages, nothing could compare to actually kissing Hani. Although her movements were slow and unsure, everything about her was soft and warm, and Hyojin didn’t mind taking it slow, learning alongside her as she tangled her fingers into her hair. When she finally pulled away, Hani was breathless, cheeks painted red and lips even redder, eyes wide.

As her heart tried to beat its way out of her chest, Hyojin reached under her shirt and pulled out the ring she always held on the chain around her neck. Gently, she took it off as Hani watched, slipping the ring from the chain. “This was my mother’s wedding ring. I’m giving it to you. This might not be the wedding you imagined, and I promise I’ll give you a proper wedding once we’re safe and settled in Othaya. But I want you to have this, as proof of my love.” Tears welled up in Hani’s eyes, and she held out her hand, letting Hyojin slide the ring onto her finger and smiling before she dove back in to kiss her again.

As much as Hyojin wanted to sit there and kiss Hani forever, she knew that they had to get going. Gently, she pulled away and pressed a final kiss to Hani’s forehead. “Let’s get ready to go. Finish breakfast and I’ll get us some water. There’s a well outside.” Hani nodded, smiling widely as she watched Hyojin get to her feet. Hyojin’s heart skipped a beat, and she found herself smiling too, elated. Was this really happening?

Half of her expected to wake up from a dream, or for something bad to happen. But no, when she came back to the house with water, Hani was still there with her hair now tied back into a ponytail, bags packed and ready to go. She had the shoes from the bag on, and although they were much too big, it was a relief to know that she didn’t have to go barefoot anymore.

Once they’d both drank from the water and filled the canteen, Hyojin put back on her armor and they were off, walking once again towards the western border, no sign of them left in the house and the castle far behind them. Hani’s dress was tattered, and her shoes were too big, and the ring was hardly anything special, but she glowed in the sun, hand holding tight to Hyojin’s, and Hyojin knew that she wouldn’t change this for the world. There was no going back now, and she didn’t want to. So she turned her sights to the west, held Hani’s hand tight, and never once looked behind her.

* * *

 

Despite Hyojin’s worries, Othaya was easy to get into. Once they were over the border and Hyojin had slipped out of her armor and headed into the next town to buy some clothes, a horse, and a moving cart, they had easily blended in. Princess Hani was no longer a princess, she was just Ahn Hani, an “orphan” who just happened to be skilled with a needle and pen. And Hyojin was just Hyojin, no longer a royal knight but a traveling swordsman with no home. And it felt better that way.

After staying for a short while in a small village where Hyojin worked as a bartender at the pub for a room and Hani worked with a local tailor, they settled down in a bustling village with enough money to keep them on their feet, buying a small cabin on the outskirts near the woods. Though small, the cabin was cute and warm, with flowers, fruits, and vegetables blooming in the gardens and flowered ivies climbing the walls. Everything inside was cozy and personal, and tucked into a back room was a trunk, where Hani’s torn wedding dress and Hyojin’s old royal armor was stored away from any prying eyes. The front of the house functioned as Hani’s parlor, where customers seeking her expert tailoring and sewing would come calling. People just seemed to accept her as an eccentric seamstress who wore pants sometimes and spoke and read just a little better than everyone else, and business was good. Hyojin put her skills with a knife to use as a butcher in town, her well-toned muscles and tall figure making it easy for people to accept her as man. She never said she was, per-se, but it was easier for people to assume that anyway, so she went with it.

It was only when she came home from work one night and saw Hani working on a wedding dress that she realized that she’d never given Hani the wedding she’d promised. Hani still wore the ring, but they’d never had an official ceremony. And although Hani hadn’t said anything, it bothered Hyojin that she’d forgotten. So she brewed some tea and brought Hani over a cup, placing it gently on the table in front of her as the other woman put away the fancy garment to smile at her.

“How was work today?”

“It went well, the shop was busy as always. Our new dried meats are very popular these days.” As Hyojin blew on her tea to cool it, she glanced at the wedding dress. “It looks like you’ve had your hands full as well.”

With a laugh, Hani nodded her head, patting the garment. “I have, but it’s for a woman who has been coming to me since we started, so I’m working hard on it. Business is good these days.” The younger woman pulled her legs up onto the chair, and Hyojin noticed with a smile that she was wearing the pants that she’d bought her when they first moved to Othaya.

“Is this the only wedding dress you’re working on?” She asked, and Hani shot her a look, tilting her head slightly.

“Well, yes. I think so. Why?”

“Maybe you should start making another one.” Hyojin wasn’t the best with words, and her face colored slightly as she sipped her drink to calm herself down. A slow smile was making its way onto Hani’s face, and she raised her eyebrows, leaning forward and making the flickering lamp on the table sway slightly.

“What are you trying to say, Hyojin?”

“I’m trying to say that you should make your own wedding dress. Because I’m going to give you the wedding I promised.” At her words, Hani stood from her chair and squealed, moving around to plop herself down in Hyojin’s lap and throw her arms around the other woman’s shoulders.

“Do you mean it?”

“Of course I do. I’m sorry I took so long.”

“Don’t apologize, we’ve been busy. As long as I have this ring, I know that you love me.” Hani giggled and pressed her forehead against Hyojin’s. “I do have to say, though. I’m happy to finally marry you.” The light flickered again, and the smell of tea and flowers drifted through the room as Hyojin leaned up to kiss her bride, pulling her in close. Even with the windows open, the house was warm. It was home. And it was everything they could have ever wished for.

* * *

 

The venue was perfect. Technically, Hyojin had stumbled upon it completely on accident while hunting in the woods for work, but she liked to think that it had drawn her there. It was a small clearing in the woods where a stream ran through, surrounded by daisies and honeysuckle. There was a path, though slightly overgrown, leading through the flowers and up to an abandoned wind pump near the water’s edge. The air seemed almost magical, teeming with life and smells as Hyojin stood staring at the gorgeous sight in front of her. In order to find her way back, she pulled stones from her pouch and began to drop them on her way to the end of the forest near the cabin. Then, she followed them back, until she could recognize marks in the woods and made marks herself, familiarizing herself with the path until she knew she’d be able to lead the wedding party to it.

The day of the wedding, it was sunny out, with birds chirping in the trees as the party made their way through the woods. Hyojin was wearing her armor, polished until it shone with no resemblance to Exildia left behind, and it felt weird to once again tramp through the woods in full armor. Beside her, Hani held her hand, dressed in a plain yet gorgeous white gown that ended just above her ankles, but hid the pants underneath. A crown of flowers sat atop her head, and on her feet were her most comfortable shoes, contrasting slightly with the pure white of her dress.

“Just in case,” Hani had said with a laugh when she showed her shoes to Hyojin. “I never want to go on a life changing journey barefoot again.”

The wedding party was small, extremely so compared to the one Hani had before. But it was made up of people they loved: the woman who’d been buying from Hani since day one, Hyojin’s business partner, their lovely neighbors, a couple who’d helped them move in, the town friar who loved to visit and chat. They were true friends, and the air felt light and exciting as they headed deeper into the woods on a well-marked trail.

Once they reached the clearing, Hyojin stepped aside to let everyone see. Hani’s gasp of wonder and the tears that gathered in her eyes were more than Hyojin could have asked for, and she squeezed her bride’s hand as she watched her take in the scenery.

“Oh, Hyojin. It’s so beautiful. How did you find such a perfect place?”

“Anything for you, my love,” Hyojin said softly, and Hani sniffled, quickly wiping at her eyes.

“Don’t make me cry before the ceremony even begins,” she replied, but she giggled and Hyojin knew she was happy.

“Shall we begin the ceremony?” The friar asked from behind them, and the two women nodded. He led the way up to the wind pump and stood waiting as Hani and Hyojin followed him up, smiling thankfully as their friends clapped. “On this wonderful day, we are here to celebrate the union of Ahn Hani and Ahn Hyojin. If anyone here opposes the marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

As he spoke, Hyojin mostly tuned him out, busy trying to remember everything she’d wanted to say. Hani was stunning in front of her, holding her hands while framed by the shining sun and an array of flowers. Birds sang in the air, and the sound of the river lapping at the rocks and splashing near the wind pump calmed her nerves, making her focus instead on the happy feeling in her chest as Hani beamed at her. She loved Hani. Loved her more than words could even comprehend. But as the friar turned to her, she knew she had to attempt to put her feelings into words, so she cleared her throat and tightened her grip ever so slightly on Hani’s familiar hands.

“Hani, I’ve known you for a long time. We grew up together, learned together, laughed together, shared our hardships with each other. At some point, my feelings for you turned into love, and I realized that I couldn’t live without you. On that day I almost lost you, I felt so hollow and hopeless that I didn’t know what to do: I had come to realize that I didn’t know how to function without you there at my side. I needed to love you, needed to protect you and keep you warm. Without you, my life had no purpose. Finally, I stopped denying my feelings for you, and I’m so glad I did. When I finally told you I loved you the next day, it felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. It felt so right and I knew as soon as you smiled at me that I could never let you go again. Then, I promised to marry you and protect you forever. By marrying you now, I’m proving to you that I’ll always keep my promises, and so I want to make some more. I promise that I’ll always love you, and always support you, as long as I’m alive. I promise that I’ll help you whenever you need me. I promise to always keep you warm and healthy. I promise to always let you know just how much you mean to me. And I promise to never let you go again. I’m yours, I always have been and always will be. You mean the world to me, and for you, my love, I’d do anything.”

Hyojin felt a bit winded after speaking, her heart thumping hard in her chest, but the tears welling up in Hani’s eyes and spilling over made it all worth it, and she smiling, letting go of one of her hands to wipe away her tears.

“I love you,” Hani said, choked up as she clutched at Hyojin’s other hand.

“Those are good tears this time, right?”

“Yes, they are.” Hani took a deep breath to steady herself, and she was all Hyojin could look at. The glowing, stunning princess-turned-seamstress. “I’ve always loved you, Hyojin, and I want to make some promises of my own. I’ll always love you, and always be there when you need me. I’ll always make you smile. And I promise that I’ll never leave your side, as long as I’m alive. I’m yours, and only yours. And nobody will ever take that love I have for you away. Thank you for staying by my side all this time, and I look forward to spending forever with you.”

Hyojin had never been a crier, but she felt tears welling up in her own eyes at Hani’s words. Forever. They were really getting married, and Hani was hers forever. And nobody could take her away.

The friar said something that she didn’t hear, and then Hani kissed her, gentle and soft. For a moment, she got to kiss her back, holding her close and smelling her flowered perfume, before they pulled away from each other to the cheers of their newfound friends, smiling widely.

“I love you,” Hani whispered as she took Hyojin’s hand and the two walked back through the path of flowers, towards their friends.

“I love you too,” Hyojin whispered back, and she was reminded of that day that felt so long ago, where she’d finally said she loved Hani, huddled together on an old stack of hay. They’d come so far, yet Hani was still Hani, and Hyojin was still Hyojin, and that love had only grown.

As the local minstrels began to play and everyone joined together to dance, Hyojin took Hani into her arms and kissed her once again, quick and sly in a way that made Hani giggle and poke her side. The memories of the terrible wedding before faded away, and all Hyojin could think about was Hani.

And as Hani beamed up at her, mouthing along to the words of the love song the minstrels were singing, Hyojin knew that her love would only grow stronger. So she smiled and held Hani a bit tighter, ready for whatever tomorrow would bring as long as her princess was there beside her.


End file.
